


A Different Throne

by penscritch



Series: Heaven is a home, not an institution [2]
Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Feels, Floor Sex, Frau and Teito being their usual selves, M/M, Smut, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penscritch/pseuds/penscritch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frau convinces Teito into throne sex, but it turns into bickering. </p><p>Note: Kids, please do not try out what they do – they’re not exactly human anymore so they won’t catch a cold. You on the other hand, will.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Throne

**Author's Note:**

> I meant to have this up a month ago, but real life and… writing difficulties cropped up. *cough, first time writing smut, cough* There is an attempt at throne sex that turns into floor sex. Somehow this turned out super-wordy, I don’t even know. Maybe I’m just not cut out for writing pure smut scenes. *slumps in a corner*

Teito squirmed in his lap, shifting restlessly until Frau spread a large hand low on his back.

“Brat, this isn’t working.”

“You’re the one who wanted to do this here!” snarled Teito.

It was entirely true. Teito advocated rather firmly the practice of having sex in sensible places like the bed, while Frau advocated having sex practically anywhere. He claimed he had a taste for adventure, but Teito knew better. Frau was just a big pervert.

A big pervert whose hands where sliding even lower, one just cupping the curve of his rear as the other slid under his thigh. He flushed, scowling.

“I mean your position is wrong,” Frau mumbled against his neck. There was a hint of teeth and wet, and he couldn’t restrain a gasp. He felt the smirk against tender skin, and dug his nails in viciously.

“Goddamn brat!”

It was Teito’s turn to smirk. “Are you sure? Maybe you’re just too stupidly big,” and he reached down to slide fingers teasingly into dark robes, causing Frau to swear and clutch at the armrests.

The throne was fairly large, made out of sheer white stone that rose seamlessly from the floor. Usually when Teito sat in it he felt slightly dwarfed by the scale of it. But it seemed to suit Frau perfectly, the oversized bastard, his black robes trailing almost artistically over the flawless white.

Well, it wasn’t as though he couldn’t appreciate the effect. And it certainly made Frau’s insane idea to have sex on it marginally more plausible, if uncomfortable. Teito readjusted his legs again for a better fit. It wasn’t easy to get leverage on smooth stone.

It was nice, Teito thought hazily through the kissing, especially Frau’s tongue _there_ and his hands were warm, spread like separate heating pads. It was cold. He squirmed again.

Frau pulled away and thunked his head back. “What the hell’s wrong with you, brat?”

“It’s cold!” he shot back. “You try being nearly naked with all this stone!” Frau was still wearing that coat, which was doing an excellent job of covering most of the cold spots he sat on. He was rather insensitive to cold anyway, the superhuman bastard.

With the air of making a huge concession Frau sighed and set Teito on his feet, blinking. He whipped off his robes and spread them on the floor in a massive pool of black that he picked up and laid Teito on. “Is that better, brat?”

In response, Teito bit his ear.

“Fucking dammit,” he said, and went back to work.

Things blurred into heat and closeness and suddenly it broke to give way to the sudden reality of Frau stretched over him in a sleek long line of solid muscle, arms strong and protective. He sometimes forgot how much this man meant to him, how much he was loved in return. Despite his foul words and sometimes foul mind, Frau did his best for Teito and everyone he knew. Teito handled new and old souls every day, but none of them came close to this one. This one, bright soul that cut through the darkness.

“Teito?”

“Thank you,” he whispered, smiling as he pressed his forehead against Frau’s. “I’m grateful you’re here, and I’m happy you’re the one I have with me.”

There was a frankly indescribable emotion on Frau’s face, but it faded quickly as Frau smiled quietly. It was steady and fond and somewhat rueful. It looked like he didn’t know what to do with Teito, but that was all right. Sometimes Teito didn’t know what to do with Frau either.

They kissed. They managed to fumble most of the rest of their clothes off and uncap the oil, and Teito concentrated on breathing when Frau slid a finger inside. He let out a breath carefully, trying to resist the urge to shove down so it slid deeper. Frau dropped a quick kiss on his shoulder, encouraging.

When he relaxed a little more, a second finger was added. It just made him want to move more, but they found out rather quickly that patience was a virtue. But it was hard, feeling Frau’s fingers moving gently inside him. He wanted more, want to take all of him inside until they were joined and it felt like there was nothing in the world except them.

“You’re not helping,” ground out Frau. Teito would have had a good reply to that, but Frau had inadvertently crooked his fingers when he heard the words Teito didn’t know he said. Teito couldn’t restrain a whimper, muffled in Frau’s neck.

“Shit,” Frau breathed raggedly.

“Come on,” he managed, “or are you too old to get going?” Teito couldn’t help the challenge any more than he could help being caught up in Frau.

“You _damn brat_ ,” groaned Frau. He couldn’t help it either, and slid in another finger, twisting almost viciously as Teito scrabbled at his shoulders and held him impossibly closer.

 

Teito didn’t really remember anything about his life “before.” He had come through the Gates of Hell into the Land of Seele, up the lonely winding staircases to find an empty throne. Then, acting on a strange impulse, sat in it.

It wasn’t dramatic. He only knew with a sudden strange certainty that he was God, felt the knowledge and power settle as comfortably on his shoulders as his apprentice bishop’s attire. Frau yelled at him a bit for doing something stupidly rash until he plucked the scythe from his arm as though it were a stray bit of cloth and shaped it into Frau-the-reaper, Frau-the-owner-of-the-scythe. And suddenly Frau stood before him, confused.

“What the hell?!”

“I’m God.”

Frau’s expression at that moment said everything he thought of that statement. It had taken the sudden unfurling of the palace from the throne to convince Frau, a strange expansion not unlike a carpet rolled outward continuously until the floor and pillars and domed ceiling slid into place along with the sudden emergence of servants scurrying back and forth with various documents piled as high as their heads. And a servant dressed a little more carefully than the others detached from the throng, and bowed low before them.

“Chief of Heaven, Shinigami. Welcome.”

 

Teito arched his back, feeling keenly the stretch and burn. Frau was inside him now, hot and hard and steady as the hands holding him in place. He did not want to be God, but someone needed to do it. He suspected his previous self had finally understood how dangerous it was to become accustomed to self-entitlement after what had happened with Eve and Verloren. To be God was no small thing, to understand how even the smallest actions affected the larger whole even more important than it would be for a less powerful being. That complacency of belief that God always knew best was a mistake, and so he had chosen to live a human life unfettered by godliness to understand what it meant to be human.

And it was with his peculiarly human understanding and self that he held tightly to Frau. Frau, who contradicted himself at every turn. Frau, who looked like a convict but handled the souls that came into his hands with infinite care. Frau, who only seemed to care for porn but was actually fluent in more than four languages before he was sixteen.

He let out an undignified squeak as Frau blew unceremoniously into his ear. “What are you doing?!”

Teito couldn’t help but squirm a little under Frau’s amused gaze, flushing darkly. The bastard sometimes looked like this, like he knew something he didn’t. Something probably “adult” that Teito would kick him in the head for later. Frau didn’t say anything, only bent to kiss him gently, mingling breaths and lips more than tongue.

He flushed even harder when he drew back and just looked at him. “What?”

“You’re still a brat,” he murmured in his ear. His thumb stroked the angle of his hip chastely, completely at odds with the lush promise in the mouth making its way down to his throat. “You may be God, but you’re still Teito.” A gasp, as a hand slid low to rub absentmindedly at a part of his body that wanted more than absentminded attention.

“And you’re mine as much as I’m yours.”

Suddenly, Teito wanted to cry. There was just something about this man that saw so clearly and knew just what to say so that the words cut through the chains Teito bound himself with.

Frau cupped Teito’s face in his hands and laughed a little, “Feel free to cry, brat.”  
“I’m not going to cry!” he retorted. He glared at Frau’s stupid face through eyes that were definitely not watery.

“That’s why you’re a brat, brat.”

“Why you –!”

Frau chose that moment to press forward just a little, touching that spot inside Teito that made him bite his lip on a moan. Teito drew in a breath raggedly, wanting to punch that smug look off Frau’s face. Improvising a move he’d learned during his time in the military instead, Teito launched himself up and forward, shoving a surprised Frau back against the floor so that Teito straddled his lap.

“You’re such a jerk,” complained Teito, and he began to move.

Frau looked like he wanted to laugh, but the force with which Teito drove his hips down choked it out him.

Good, Teito thought savagely. The pleasure curled liquid in his spine and pooled inside him in a high, sweet burn. It made him almost cruel, driving them mercilessly towards an unseen precipice. But Frau was just as forceful, levering himself upright and digging his fingers into his hips to help him move.

There was nothing but the intimacy of skin on skin, slick and yielding under grasping fingers and heated breath ghosting across neck and face and meeting and parting and meeting again. Frau’s eyes were slivers of blue looking at him direct and unafraid, wanting. Teito drew in breath after ragged breath, his own eyes almost closed to better savor the sheer feeling – touch and taste and heat against the cold air of a stone room.

Between them, Frau’s hand twisted sharply and Teito breathed in sharply, his body drawn tense and tight. In the midst of his own pleasure, he could hear Frau swear and the sudden heat flooding inside him. He rested his head on Frau’s shoulder, nestled against his neck. Frau’s hand rose, slightly shaky with the force of their orgasms.

Leaning against Frau and steadied by his hands, Teito thought that this was a throne that would not be a burden to him at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I have one more oneshot for this ‘verse before it’s complete, but it’ll probably be a while before I put it up. As hinted in the first Author’s Note, real life is trashing me around like a broom about to be thrown out. It’s a happy domestic kind of fic in which the rest of the ex-07 Ghosts show up and plot at or around Frau and Teito’s Not A Marriage. (with denial mostly on Frau’s side because cool guys don’t get married or something in his brain, though permanent relationships are okay somehow)


End file.
